


Waiting For a Lost Time

by Ebony_Prodigy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Credo (Game), DMC4, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil May Cry 4 Game, Fluff, Fortuna - Freeform, Gen, Kyrie (Game), Nero (Game), One-Shot, POV, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_Prodigy/pseuds/Ebony_Prodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrie POV. She must come to realize that what lies beneath a perfect world is nothing except imperfections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For a Lost Time

In the small town my brother keeps under control, my best friend has just gotten back from his military training with the Knights of the Holy Order. He sits on the porch telling the wrinkles in my brother's face to fold him in his time. In turn, Credo brings him memories about battles hard fought, men who had lost their lives in maintaining the peace away from the demons infesting the place. Clearly annoyed by the aloof, brash manner that Nero displayed, Credo also told him about how the roof above their head always leaks. For the next few hours, I hear tiny nails in tiny boards no louder than the ticking of a watch.

At night, I swear I hear laughter from the parlor, something I've only witnessed twice between the two actually _sharing_ it. But when I venture to take part, Credo's fallen asleep in the armchair on the porch. Paperwork of some sort slip out of a manila folder piled in his lap. The cobblestone sidewalks are empty in the dark blue sky and the light bulbs have long since dimmed. A little open suitcase coughs the last of its papers into the street while the tended rose garden expresses the conviction to draw blood. Starry nights through the parlor window search for abandoned wishes.

Exploring the big island that gave birth to the little town, I see no one walking on these sidewalks either. The town is usually alight with people walking at such a time. Lovers side by side as they strolled to the moonlight. Friends hanging outside bakeries; munching away on soft bread before they parted their separate ways to their homes. Officers idly patrol the streets insuring the safety of its citizens. Credo tells me that home may not be the buildings, city lights or the people, but the elements of these properties that are ingrained into you wherever you go.

Summers are spent filled with an ambition that compels me to build up more of the elements of home to take with me. To spend more days walking the city streets with Nero, strolling by the docks and just maybe, to spend the day with Credo and his business affairs. Though that isn't allowed much. I build up these aspirations that I'll never quite know how to make additions to. After all, what's the use of incorporating these themes if I have no one to share them with?

Stars shine continuously, twinkling against the dark sheet as I look out the window, taking in the nightly breeze so soothing on my skin. With my arms clutching my chest with laughter growing fainter, I stand up to walk to my bed, envisioning the last breath of life I know to be gone, shattered like delicate china dropped on stone. Under the deep covers, my life becomes an act of waiting of hopelessness and despair. And as I turn over to sleep, I cry.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea came to me as I was inspired by a little short story by Ivone Alexandre called "Little Town". In it, the author talks about making these little "towns" out of cardboard and how some of the pieces are missing, like a window or a door and how it seems to mess things up. And I couldn't help but think about Kyrie and the whole little "perfect" Fortuna town.
> 
> There's some fragility in knowing that something so calm and perfect can be gone in an instant, and the comfort you build around you can suddenly become interrupted at first before you accept it. Like she knows that something is looming on the horizon and it will come in and destroy what she has taken comfort in and have known for so long...
> 
> And on an opinionated side note, I am not a fan of the girl's character creation. I just found her to be too calm and quiet with everything and I wanted her to show a little sass. Nowhere near to the extent of Lady or Trish, but just to give us a little something, you know. And who knows, I may end up really liking the girl. But right now, I want to bite her throat out...


End file.
